Call Me Maybe
by TheWinterMe
Summary: Sing (2016). A little scene involving Johnny and Ash growing closer after their successful concert. Maybe even able to become a little more than friends. Johnny x Ash.


_A/N: After watching Sing (2016) I immediately became obsessed and just had to write a little something. Johnny was absolutely a sweetheart and instantly was a favorite. Enjoy :)_

* * *

The concert went magnificently. Everyone enjoyed performing in front of their friends and family to show off their hidden talents. Abandoning fear and worry caused their confidence to blossom for whatever the future would hold for each musician. As everyone held hands they bowed to their cheering audience, pure happiness circulating through.

The porcupine leaned back up, squinting at the bright lights, grasping how surreal everything seemed. Ash beamed as the crowd continued to applaud their performance leaving her to stare in amazement to what they all accomplished. She got to perform her original song without having to hold back. The praise made her want to continue writing songs, singing them with unbridled passion. Yet somehow that little sting in her heart remained. Ash knew he was probably watching from his new girlfriend's place, holding her hand and enjoying one another's company. The rocker secretly hoped he was a tad remorseful, wanting her back and wishing he let her be more involved when she asked. However, Ash didn't regret anything. Not now. She was on top having the best feeling in the world, and no one could take that away from her.

Soon she realized she'd been holding someone else's hand for quite a while. Turning to her right she caught the young gorilla smiling down at her. Ash looked at their intertwined hands immediately letting go. Before Johnny could say anything Buster eagerly pushed them off stage and away from the audience.

Once everyone gathered around the koala he enthusiastically congratulated on everyone's performances.

"You all did great! I'm so proud of each and every one of you!" He pointed at every individual as he twirled in the center. They genuinely thanked him, joining for a group hug and wishing the very best for Moon Theater's future.

* * *

The crowd later dispersed leaving the place empty, but they could still hear the roaring applause. Meena and Rosita had left with their families, Mike was still nowhere to be seen, Gunter had pranced home just minutes ago while Buster and Eddie were chatting with Nana Noodleman to what seemed like a serious conversation. Johnny and Ash had lingered backstage not ready to go to their empty homes just yet.

Ash gently placed her guitar in its case as well as neatly tucking several music sheets before shutting it closed. She sighed loudly prior to sitting on the bench by the piano knowing she had to go home eventually.

"You alright?" Ash looked up, smiling at the gorilla's comforting accent.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered. "I just don't want this feeling to leave, you know?" He chuckled while nodding his head in agreement. "Your performance was great by the way. Made me gain the energy to perform with everything I got." Johnny smiled at her sincerity before bashfully glancing away.

"Thanks." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, nervously smiling at her direction. "Um, from what I've heard, you did amazing." Ash playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure."

"Yeah…um, next time I'll properly cheer you on." He felt bad he didn't encourage her like the rest of the team had. He was just too distracted to join in on the fun during her and Mike's performances.

"It's okay Johnny. I'm glad your dad could make it to give you his support." He thanked her again, brushing a hand through soft crescent hair as the awkwardness between them soon followed.

"So!" he cleared his throat realizing how loud his tone seemed, "got any plans tomorrow? I mean after our meeting with Mister Moon, of course." Ash shrugged.

"I don't know. I still need to get rid of Lance's stuff and take it to the trash." She chuckled at herself while grinning at the gorilla. "If he wants his things back he can fish them out of the dumpster. Simple as that." For some reason Johnny's chuckle made her go still as warmth filled her quilled cheeks.

"Sounds good, the bloody wanker deserves it." That made the porcupine burst into laughter.

"He most definitely does," Ash agreed while carefully wiping falling tears away, mindful of her eyeliner and mascara. She took out her phone, realizing the battery had died. "Mind telling me the time?" Johnny pushed his sleeve aside, glancing at his watch.

"Almost eleven."

"I guess I better head off." Picking up her guitar she stepped away from the bench.

"I'll walk you home," Johnny suggested while adjusting his leather jacket.

"Oh." She didn't know how to respond, not wanting to be a bother. "Y-you don't have to. It's okay."

"I want to." There it went again. That quicker than normal pounding beneath her chest whenever she heard his soothing voice.

"Um, okay," she shrugged looking at her feet once he sauntered over and accidentally brushing against her shoulder.

"Let me carry that for you," before she could protest he already had her guitar in his hand motioning her to walk ahead. Ash lead the way down the rinky-dink stairs of the stage noticing they were the only ones left. The soulful singer followed the punk rocker toward the sidewalk catching her slight shiver. He didn't say anything as he slipped off his jacket to carefully drape it over her shoulders. She silently thanked him for his kindness and continued their walk late that night.

* * *

Once they arrived at her apartment complex Ash reached for her guitar as Johnny handed it over.

"Thanks," she quietly mumbled.

"Anytime," he responded, flaunting that gentle smile of his. He glanced over at the apartments growing timid, "maybe, if you're not too busy with practice," he began hesitating, unable to find the right words, "we could…hang out." Ash mindlessly picked at the silver sequence of her dress not remembering the last time butterflies had formed in the pit of her stomach.

"That would be nice." The young gorilla could only nod, blinking as she set the guitar on the ground to open it up. He peered as she took out a slip of white crinkled paper and a pencil. After a quick scribble she stood up and offered it to him.

"Here's my number for whenever you want to meet up outside practice." Their hands grazed as he took the paper, smoothing it with him thumb and forefinger, staring at the numbers before tucking it into his jean pocket. "Call me."

He stood alongside the sidewalk to watch Ash safely reach the main door. She turned to wave catching sight of an over-sized sleeve swallowing her right hand.

"Your jacket!" The porcupine yelled, blue eyes growing wide.

"Keep it!" He shouted back with a grin as he waved goodbye.

 _Until next time._

Johnny lingered behind as he watched her walk through the door and until he spotted the lights in her room. Beginning to head to his place he took out the piece of paper and his cell, quickly adding her to his contact list, humming an upbeat tune.


End file.
